


魔法师观察日志

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 魔法世界AU，魔法师McCoy捡到了一只宠物





	魔法师观察日志

**Author's Note:**

> 西伯利亚的骨头群的骨质疏松万圣节活动，最后抽到了自己提交的梗，这大概就是命吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 扩写了一个以前在微博提过的梗，事实证明开脑洞比填坑爽多了

Leonard走出教学楼的时候突然下起了雨，眼看雨势越来越大，他不得不跑回办公室拿了把伞。他虽然是个魔法师，但在某些事情上还是更喜欢一些普通人的传统做法，就算被同事和学生吐槽过许多次，他还是不愿意改变这些小习惯。  
再一次走出教学楼时，他毫不意外地又看到了那只黑猫。从返校为新学年做准备的那天开始他就注意到这只黑猫了，Leonard可以自信地说他认识校园里的每只流浪猫，所以当有新面孔出现时他总能在第一时间发现，更何况当一只猫拥有比别的同类明显要大上几圈的体型时，它往往就不会被认错。这只黑猫每天傍晚放学后都会准时出现在教学楼附近，它或许是被附近的猫王赶到这里的来的，又或者是放暑假前被哪个学生扔出来的宠物，不管怎么说，Leonard绝对可以肯定这家伙是新来的。  
是的，Leonard喜欢猫。他是个不折不扣的猫派。  
在Leonard小的时候，他的母亲曾经养过几只猫当助手，这对女巫来说并不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟在普通人看来带着猫几乎都已经是女巫的固定人设了。直到今天Leonard都能清楚地记得那些恼人的小家伙们每次在他练习骑扫帚的时候都会组队趴在周围，它们并不担心小主人会不会摔下扫帚受伤，它们只是来嘲笑害怕骑扫帚的魔法师的。尽管如此他还是喜欢猫，摸到那些软软的小爪子的那刻，所有的烦恼都能消失不见。补充一句，Leonard害怕的不仅仅是魔法扫帚，他对所有能上天的东西都怕得要死，这让那些猫咪们找到了不错的消遣。  
不过Leonard却并没有养猫，也没有养猫头鹰或是魔法生物什么的。毕竟只要是生命就会有凋零的那天，每次面对猫咪的离世，小小的Leonard都会哭得声嘶力竭，仿佛天都要塌下来了一样，久而久之他的母亲也不再养小动作当助手了。  
现在，他站在教学楼的大门前看着在一旁躲雨的黑猫，似乎是感觉到了Leonard的视线，黑猫也转过头看了看Leonard，看着平时很难被这么仔细看的猫脸，他突然觉得这只猫额头上那些湿漉漉的毛微妙的形成了刘海的形状，简直像瓦肯人一样，他笑了起来。  
就这么大眼瞪小眼了几十秒，Leonard叹了口气，“你这家伙不要用这么无辜的眼神看着我，行行行，带你回去还不行嘛！”  
就这样，Leonard McCoy终于过上了有猫的日子。只是生活对于Leonard来说从来都不是一帆风顺的。  
一周后的一天早晨，忘记拿上课要用的材料而折回家的Leonard发现他家的客厅里站着一个猫耳和尾巴还没完全消失的裸男，画面的冲击性实在太强，他直接就愣在了原地，手里的钥匙也掉在了地上。另一边，刚抬腿准备穿内裤的男人明显也被突然出现的Leonard吓了一跳，他停下了动作僵在了那里。虽然在这种情况下Leonard宁可这尖耳朵绿血哥布林的脸皮能更厚一点，能先把裤子穿上再说。  
冷静下来Leonard H. McCoy，没什么是撸猫不能解决的，如果有的话就撸两——撸什么猫啊！我的猫变成人了啊！而且该死的还真的是个瓦肯人啊！冷静下来，不能炸了这房子，你才还完贷款没多久，不不不，也不能用阿瓦达索命，先不提会不会引起星际纠纷的问题，这根本就不是那样的魔法宇宙啊！  
终于，找回了一半理智的魔法师先生掏出魔杖，对着瓦肯人还没来得及摘下来的项圈施了个咒语，不是什么伤人的魔咒，只是一个让人无法取下项圈的小法术而已。然后气得脸都快和瓦肯人一样绿的Leonard收起魔杖，咬牙切齿地说：“关于你的问题，等我们晚上回来再好好谈。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当你的学生中有那么几个不管煮什么魔药都能爆炸的时候，你其实根本就没多少时间能去思考自己的事情。不过至少Leonard还是查到了那个瓦肯人的身份，魔法学院新来的古代魔法研究学的Spock教授，他有点惊讶Spock居然不是教变形课的。他其实挺庆幸最近忙到没时间带猫咪去宠物医院的，阉掉同事在这茫茫宇宙中总有地方可以逃，阉掉一个瓦肯大使的儿子问题可就很大了。  
当Leonard傍晚回到家的时候，Spock和前几天一样已经坐在沙发上等他了。瓦肯人虽然看起来依旧面无表情，不过Leonard觉得他的脸上还是写着不安的，尽管他自己都不知道到底是怎么看出来的。  
“先让我确认一下，一到晚上就变猫不是什么瓦肯诅咒吧？”  
“否定的，瓦肯并没有这种诅咒。”  
“那这纯粹就是你的怪癖咯？你完全可以自己去租间房甚至买间房，在你自己的家里，只要别把楼板压塌，爱变什么都没人管你。”  
“我并没有这样的怪癖。我确实想要租房，只是这里的房东可以接受魔法师却无法接受外星人。最终我不得不选择住在我的办公室里，而以人形居住势必将造成许多麻烦，因此变成猫是符合逻辑的做法。”  
一想起这几天抱着睡的不是真正的猫咪而是眼前这个比自己还要高上一点的瓦肯人，Leonard气鼓鼓地哼了一声，“可你干嘛不告诉我你不是真的猫！我把你抱起来的时候，给你洗澡的时候，甚至是把你抱到我床上睡觉的时候，你有那么多机会可以告诉我，可你却什么都不说！”  
“以猫的形态说通用语并不符合逻辑。”  
那占我便宜到底哪里符合逻辑了，这么想着Leonard翻了个白眼，他几乎就要动手去拔刘海了，却突然想起学校的食堂并不供应晚饭，接着脑海里自然而然出现了无家可归的黑猫趴在草坪上吃草的画面，幻想里的黑猫甚至还可怜兮兮地喵喵叫着。  
他揉了揉眉头让它舒展开，接着重重叹了一口气，“先吃饭吧。”  
看着走进厨房开始准备晚饭的Leonard，不知怎么的Spock想起了地球人有让死刑犯吃饱了再行刑的传统，感觉有什么并不熟悉的感觉重重的压在腹部，他深呼吸了几次试图平复这种不适。  
可直到Leonard气呼呼地开始洗碗，他都没有对Spock“行刑”。经过几分钟的思想斗争后，Spock提出了这个疑问。  
Leonard用力把海绵往洗碗池里一丢，这动作直接让Spock后退了一步，“我从不虐待动物，虽然你现在不是猫，不过不管怎么说你还是当过我的猫一个多星期的。更何况我们还是同事，弄死或者弄伤你对我既没好处，又改变不了我突然没猫了的事实。”他沉默了一会儿，看着瓦肯人逐渐放松下来的表情接着说道，“你可以住我家客房，房租按市面上的均价给就行了，不过你当猫那几天的房租要按10倍的价钱给。等忙完这些，我会把项圈拿下来。”  
说完他转过身继续开始洗碗，错过了Spock松了一口气的表情。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spock发现如果能够忽略那些嘲讽的话，Leonard其实是个很好相处的人。早上如果时间够用的话，Leonard会做工作午餐，通常都会顺手给Spock也做一份，虽然他总以“反正你也只是吃点草”来回应Spock的感谢，不过Spock心里还是明白的，这大概就是地球人的害羞吧。  
Leonard发现如果能够忽略瓦肯逻辑的话，Spock其实是个挺有趣的人。他读过几篇Spock发表的论文，也和他讨论过艺术，在这两方面他们意外的合拍，不过Leonard是不会公开承认的，谁叫他要装猫骗他。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

当Leonard从猫咪咖啡厅出来的时候他正巧遇上采购了一大堆生活用品的Spock，他高兴地和Spock打了个招呼，Spock看看了他身后的店招，冷冷地回了一句再客套不过的话，比平时更加面无表情的自顾自走了。  
Leonard完全不明白自己是哪里惹到瓦肯人了，早上出门的时候不是还好好的吗？他带着疑问回到家想找Spock问个明白，却发现他又一次变成了猫，不管Leonard怎么劝他都不愿意变回来，甚至还转过身拿屁股对着Leonard，完全拒绝和他交流。  
就这样过了几天，Leonard最终不得不给Spock发了条短信询问原因，Spock倒是很快就回了短信，“你已经有猫了。”看着短信的内容，Leonard的白眼都快翻到天上去了，到底是谁害我又没了猫的。  
这一幕恰巧被路过的同事看到，“好久没看到你露出这种表情了，发生了什么？”  
“我的，呃，我的猫最近不理我了。”  
“你做了什么？”  
“大概是去猫咖被它发现了？”  
“你这可是出轨啊，而且还被抓个正着。”  
“我只是去帮朋友查看猫咪们的健康情况而已，又不是去撸猫的！”  
“你的猫可不会管这些，它只会觉得你带着别的猫的味道回家了，而且还是好多只猫。不理你已经算是轻的了。你回去试着和它谈谈，不管他是不是理你，告诉他你在外面没有别的猫，他可能就会消气了。”  
谢过同事，Leonard去了Spock的办公室，尽管他还是不理他，不过Leonard还是原原本本把自己为什么会去猫咖的理由说了一遍，看着Spock渐渐不再那么紧绷的表情，他松了一口气。  
在Spock保证回家会好好维持人形后，他小声嘟囔着“你又不是真的猫”准备开门离开，却突然被堵在了门板和瓦肯人的身体之间。  
“我说过的，你已经有猫了。”  
在Leonard能够反应过来之前，Spock吻住了他。  
然后，Leonard没出息地被吓跑了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

比平时晚回家几小时的Leonard到家后发现Spock正在打包行李，这让他多少有点生自己的气。又不是高中生了，以逃跑这种最糟糕的方式来回应一个对自己有好感的人实在是有些过分。  
“你为什么要搬走？”  
“我相信在发生过白天那样的事情后，离开是符合逻辑的。”  
“你也说了，你租不到房子，难道要回去住办公室吗？”  
“这不是最优选择却是目前最符合逻辑的选择。”  
“也许慢慢来的话，我们两个也不是没有可能。”  
“如果你只是同情我的话，请不要用这种话来羞辱我。”  
“你……”Leonard被气得转身就走。  
看着走开的Leonard，Spock只是继续沉默地整理行李，没过多久，他注意到一只长毛猫踱步进了他的房间，猫咪只用绿色的眼睛横了他一眼就开始自顾自地像巡视地盘一样绕着房间转了一圈，然后它伸了个懒腰，跳到了床上，优雅地走进Spock的行李箱里躺了下来，被抱出来就再躺进去。最终Spock只能放弃了搬家计划，他把猫咪抱出行李箱，轻轻抚摸着他的背脊，“好吧，我不搬家了。”  
猫咪满意地咕噜了几声，睡着了。  
第二天早上，Leonard被重物掉到地上发出的声音吵醒了，他看着躺在地上的Spock很快就明白过来发生了什么，“抱歉，睡着以后我比较容易变回人形，而且睡姿往往都不太好。”坐起身后Spock明显还有些懵，“我的朋友，就是开猫咖的那个，今天出城去了，我要去帮他喂猫，你要一起来吗？”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Leonard看着Spock把围在他身边的猫咪一只只抱到自己身边的举动不禁笑出了声，这让Spock疑惑地看着他。  
“你知道这样的行为不合逻辑吧？”  
“这些猫围着你明显是希望获得更多的食物，而它们已经摄入了每日所需的卡路里，不应再多吃零食。”  
“你只是嫉妒它们，而且不管某个瓦肯人会不会承认，他明显也已经开始享受抚摸它们了。”  
“猫是符合逻辑的生物。”  
“你的借口就像你的吻一样蹩脚。”  
“在经过适当的训练后，我的吻技会有所长进。”  
“你还真有自信。”  
“毕竟我已经选上了最优秀的教授的课程。”  
Leonard感觉自己的脸突然烫得厉害，“当初就不该捡什么猫，来这里撸猫多好，选择又多又不会惹上什么麻烦。”  
“假设已经发生的事不会发生是不合逻辑的。还有，你已经有猫了。作为一个有猫的人还来这种地方是不对的。”  
“闭嘴。”

-END-


End file.
